SDK Goes to School
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Yes, I finally uploaded the second part in this huge epic. As the title says, some of the guys are going to school... which involves sign in, which involves parents...no more spoilers. Just remember who I usually annoy. Evil teachers, boring classes.


SDK Goes to School

This isn't entirely accurate title. Only Sasuke and Akira are actually going to school. The others are all getting home schooling because they're too old for high school. To be honest, Akira probably is too, but I figure he's around 18, and shorter than me, so I can get away with it. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own high schools, busses, teachers, principals, sign ins, bishis or any other thing I use in this except the obvious.

Since the gang were living in our world now, and September was coming, HK and Katrina decided they would have to start some form of education. Most of the gang were too old to go to school, but they still didn't know much. A few intricate politics followed, and soon the adults had a tutor. But naturally, since Katrina was in her last year of high school, and HK in her first, someone had to go with them. Prime candidate, Sasuke. Technically he was too young for high school, but he looked and acted older than he really was. And because Akira wasn't exactly best buddies with the others, he was getting dragged too. This left only one problem: the boys needed to get signed in to the school. Which meant they needed parents. HK noted that both she, and her sister were too young, and known to the school anyway, so some of the boys would have to do that. Of course, they could have said they were orphans, but they still needed sign in, and the school would get curious. They could also have one of the men going on the basis of single parenting, but the guys themselves didn't know about that, and HK and Katrina would rather enjoy themselves than tell. Yukimura cheerfully volunteered to be one of the parents, telling Saizo he could be the other one. However, this ran into a problem. Neither one looked anything like Sasuke or Akira, so it wouldn't work. As usual, HK had an idea, and as usual, someone was going to hate it.  
"Shinny and 'Taru can go!" The Mibu brothers turned and stared at the girl, who giggled. "Face it, you guys look most like them. And to be honest Sasuke is almost related to you." Both Sasuke and Shinrei glared at this, and HK giggled, dancing backwards. Eventually though, the brothers were talked into the role, and a new problem arose. Yes, HK knew of a gay couple who had a kid, but the kid was adopted, and adoption was a no-go area since almost the entire group was from feudal Japan. That would be almost impossible to explain, and would more likely than not land the group in a nut house. So...

"I will not pretend to be a woman!" The unpopular job fell to Shinrei, because even HK would admit, he looked more feminine than Hotaru. But, even after Shinrei had been convinced into a dress, there was still one more problem. The schools needed quite a lot of information about the students, and since they only had a rough guess for Akira's age from HK because Akira himself couldn't remember, his birthday was long lost. Not even a quick internet trawl could pull up anything, so HK cheerfully decided they should assign him a birthday. Yukimura agreed at once, and Akira didn't seem to mind, so HK threw an arm over his shoulders and told him he could share her birthday, the 14th of January, iciest month of the year. One final problem, and school started the next day: Shinny and 'Taru needed to get this info memorized, because HK and Katrina had to be in classes by the time the bell rang. So Shinrei, Hotaru and HK pulled an all-nighter, requiring huge amounts of sugar, Pepsi and coffee. Predictably, Yukimura took this as a party and joined it, 'till almost everyone was involved. The next morning, HK drove herself, Akira, Sasuke, Shinrei and Hotaru into school, because Katrina didn't want to ride with them after an entire night spent drinking Pepsi and coffee.

In the principal's office, 10 minutes before school started, the smaller group began the tedious job of filling in all the forms. Shinrei was nervous, because he wasn't sure what he was doing, and didn't want to mess up. Hotaru was bored, because HK was currently pulling all the strings needed to get both boys in her classes. This provided one problem, because, like the rest of her family, HK was in the gifted class, and neither of the boys had any school experience. There was one easy solution.  
"Use the PTP!" When the principal, and everyone else in the room looked confused, HK sighed.  
"Peer Tutor Program? You're always encouraging us to do it." The principal nodded, but the girl had still confused the crap out of Akira and them.  
"That means, what, exactly?" HK smiled.  
"If you have a problem, ask me and the others." Meanwhile, the principal had come to a decision.  
"Okay, HK, since your two cousins have only just moved here, they can be in your classes for the first few months, but then we will have to find more suitable places for them." The SDK boys exchanged a look, but before anyone could complain, the bell rang. The principal lifted the phone and pushed a button, nodding at HK and the younger two boys.  
"Show them to the classes, HK, and we will get on with filling out the registration forms. I'm calling down so the teachers aren't too surprised." This was not according to plan, but HK had no control over time. Giving Shinrei and Hotaru a thumbs-up, HK propelled the other two out and down the halls. Shinrei and Hotaru glanced at each other, wondering how the hell they were supposed to pull this off. The principal put down the phone and looked up at the pair of them.  
"Shall we get started?"

HK, Akira and Sasuke arrived in their first class, which was... the dreaded MATH! The math teacher, Mr. Hearn, looked at the boys and smirked.  
"So you must be the two new students we have this year... who never registered or went to school. There are three free seats." Immediately as the teacher stopped speaking, HK soared to the back of the room, and took the one free seat there. There was another seat in front of it, and Akira made it there before Sasuke, who then had to take the worst seat in the room: directly in front of the teacher's desk, with all the goodie-two-shoes. The boy in the desk behind him leaned towards Sasuke to whisper.  
"Hey, sped, where'd you get the contacts?" Then the teacher stormed over, and started yelling at Sasuke for talking. Akira and the kid smirked, and HK frowned, trying to either figure out the logic or figure out a plot for evil revenge. She didn't mind which she came up with first. So the evil teacher from the pit of hell decided he still hadn't been mean enough to Sasuke, and decided to make the trio introduce themselves to the class, because they were late.  
"Now that you know where you will be seated, you three come up here. Perhaps you can tell us about yourselves so we know why you miss the start of class." HK, naturally, bounced out of her seat in a manner that reminded people of Yotsuba, and dragged Akira to the front with her.  
"No problemo! I be HK, and these are my cousins! They moved here from Japan." Mr. Hearn looked at Akira as though seeing him for the first time.  
"You, why do you have your eyes closed?" Akira turned to him and smiled creepily.  
"I'm blind." This stopped the class dead for a second, but since Mr. Hearn was currently in demon-vampire mode, he decided to keep going anyway.  
"And what is your name? And the other boy, the one who can't shut up." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and HK almost burst out laughing, but other than that said nothing. Akira introduced himself, and Sasuke not long after. Since none of the three were native Canadians, Mr. Hearn thought it would be fun to ask them about where they came from. Not a good idea. Ten minutes later, HK took pity on the people, told Sasuke to shut up, and dragged them back to their seats. Mr. Hearn stared in surprise for a while, then shook his head, called the announcements, and began the class. It was his view that all the students could do the 'friendly get to know each other' crap in other classes. So he began the first lesson, on graphs, assigned a page of homework, and let them get on with it. A rustle of paper and whispering filled the room, and Mr. Hearn sat behind his desk, keeping an eye on Sasuke and Akira because, unlike the other students, they had no school record. The blind boy was doing well, using a laptop hastily found for him to answer the questions, and not seeming to have any problems. The other boy, though, the one with the cat-eyes, seemed utterly at a loss. Mr. Hearn watched as he leaned towards the boy next to him to ask a question, and watched as the boy snapped something back. Sasuke sat back in his seat for a while, looking up as though the answers would be written on the ceiling if he stared long enough, and just as Mr. Hearn was about to go and bother the brat, he got to his feet, and walked to the back of the room to stand beside his 'cousin'. Mr. Hearn narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
"Excuse me, Sasuke, what exactly are you doing out of your seat?" Sasuke looked round at the teacher, and at a whispered instruction from HK answered.  
"I'm getting help. They said if I needed help I should ask her." Mr. Hearn sighed, annoyed.  
"No, you are supposed to ask the people around you, and then you ask me, not go running to your cousin like a baby with a bruise." There was a snicker from some of the boys in the front, and Sasuke flushed slightly.  
"Well, they wouldn't help me, and you can't explain it well." There was a gasp around the room, and a few giggles, but just as Mr. Hearn got ready to explode, the bell rang.

Akira, Sasuke, and HK walked down the halls together, vaguely considering looking for Katrina. Akira though, had something else on his mind.  
"What were you even worried about, HK? That was ridiculously easy!" HK agreed, laughing, but Sasuke shrugged, slightly embarrassed.  
"I didn't understand a word of it." Akira laughed, apparently assuming Sasuke was joking, or just making fun of him. HK, though, was slightly more sympathetic.  
"Just get yourself moved to the back, you can copy my work." Akira snickered, definitely not letting this go as easily as all that. The air and lack of Kyo, people trying to kill him, and immediate issues were making him act a lot more like a teenager, and less like Katrina.  
"Maybe you should go into one of the lower classes. I mean, makes sense ninja wouldn't be too bright..." Sasuke glared, and HK waved a hand in the air for attention.  
"Well, stereotypically, ninjas were more intelligent than samurai." Of course, strictly speaking HK shouldn't be fanning the fire, but she had always enjoyed that. Sasuke smirked, and Akira smirked too.  
"But apparently not with mathematics."

In the principal's office, Shinrei and Hotaru had run into a few problems. They had managed to remember the home address, phone numbers, had given their names, and now there was only one thing left...  
"The next thing would be their birthdays." Shinrei glanced at the ceiling, trying to remember the dates, but Hotaru had no such problems.  
"December 24th, and Akira's is..." Shinrei cut across here, unsure what his idiot brother would say, and he had remembered this one.  
"January 14th." The principal nodded, writing this down, and looked up, smiling.  
"Now all that's left would be the ages. This should be fairly simple, then you can go." All the colour slowly drained from Shinrei's face as he realised that HK had forgotten to drill that particular information into their heads. Well, they were all kind of high on sugar by that point, and Yukimura had found silly string, which was distracting... a glance at Hotaru told Shinrei his brother couldn't remember either. The principal's smile was fading slightly, to be replaced with irritation and confusion.  
"Shouldn't you know your own sons' birthdays? I smell a rat..." Shinrei squealed, and jumped on to Hotaru, grabbing on like a koala.  
"Eep! Rats?! Where?! Keikoku save me!" Hotaru blinked, as did the principal, and Shinrei blushed, moving away from his brother. "You didn't see that!" The principal looked over at Hotaru, very confused.  
"Excuse me, sir, but does your wife always act like this." Hotaru just looked blank.  
"She's PMSing." Shinrei stared at him in shock for a second, then started yelling and screaming. Hotaru shrugged. "Told you so."

Eventually, Akira and Sasuke stopped arguing, and Sasuke turned to ask HK something.  
"Uh, H, what's a sped?" HK blinked, and bit her lip.  
"Slang for a special ed student? Why?" Sasuke shrugged.  
"Some kid called me one. Is it an insult?" Akira would have rolled his eyes, if they weren't always shut.  
"Of course it is, idiot." HK shook her head, almost laughing  
"Can't you two get along? Come on, we have gym class-" She stopped dead as what she had just said sunk through the layers of amusement and into her brain, "-crap." Akira looked at HK, interested.  
"What?" HK grinned nervously, unsure if this was good, or very bad.  
"We have male gym class, and female gym class. You guys are stuck in female." Akira raised an eyebrow.  
"Why aren't we in the male class?" HK sighed, and shook her head.  
"Because I'm a girl, and you two are stuck with me because I don't trust you not to kill people." Sasuke frowned looking up at the taller girl.  
"You mean we aren't allowed to?" HK sighed, and smacked him lightly on the side of the face.  
"No. Bad boy. Sit." Sasuke was confused, so he actually did sit, which caused HK, Akira, and everyone else in the hall to burst out laughing. Blushing furiously, he got to his feet, ignoring HK's outstretched hand because the girl looked ready to fall over laughing. Still red as a tomato, Sasuke turned, and walked away, in what he hoped was the right direction, ignoring the jeers, catcalls, and HK's shout behind him.

HK looked over at Akira, who was smirking.  
"He's going to get lost." Akira's smirk turned into a wide, evil grin.  
"You don't know that... but we should get going." HK frowned, worried about the chibi bishounen.  
"What if he comes back?" That thought made Akira's smile widen, and he threw an arm over HK's shoulder.  
"You think he'll find his way back here?"

Sasuke had realised fairly quickly that he had no idea where he was going, and was about to swallow his pride, go back and go with HK and Akira, when he realised he didn't know the way back. There were also a lot less people in the halls, and he had heard the bell ring, so he was getting desperate. Giving up entirely, he opened the nearest door, and was greeted by a skeleton. Sasuke was so surprised he jerked back, and shouted.  
"Holy shit!" Then he saw another large group of older people, most of whom were smirking. He was about to close the door, leave, and try his luck somewhere else, when he saw Katrina. She waved at him.  
"Hi." Thanking any god that listened that he had found someone he knew, Sasuke zipped into the classroom, and grabbed Katrina's arm.  
"Help." Katrina shrugged.  
"One sec." She turned to her teacher. "May I please escort him to his class? He's my cousin from Japan, and it's his first day."  
"Yeah, sure," the teacher smiled, and Katrina grinned, walking to the door. "Okay!" Sasuke followed her, trying to ignore the stares of all the other kids. When they were in the hall, he started breathing again.  
"This has got to be the worst day ever." Katrina shrugged.  
"I'd have thought you, of all people, would have had worse. Anyway, what happened so far?" Sasuke flushed slightly just from the memory.  
"Nah, all the rest of the time, people just try to kill me. Today the math guy was being really mean, saying I couldn't shut up, or ask HK for help, and some kid called me a sped, and Akira's being an asshole because he gets the math, then HK told me I wasn't allowed to kill people and told me to sit, and I thought she meant it-" Katrina stifled a giggle.  
"Oh really?" Sasuke nodded, and kept going.  
"And everyone was laughing at me, so I really wanted to leave, and then I got lost, so I tried to go back, and I couldn't find them, and now I have to go do gym class with all the girls, and they're going to laugh at me too! I want Yukimura! He'll help me." Katrina hid her smile behind her hand.  
"Well, Yukimura's not here, but you can have him as soon as you get home. I'll bring you to your class if you want." Sasuke sniffed, acting a lot younger than he was .  
"Thanks, Katri-nee-chan." Katrina smiled down at him.  
"No problem. Let's get you to your class." It took them a few minutes to walk right across the school. It would have taken longer, but Katrina knew her way around very well.

By the time Sasuke arrived, everyone else was changed, and waiting in the gym. The teacher thanked Katrina, as did HK. Then Katrina went back to her class, and Ms. Breedon-Elliot, the lesbian gym teacher looked at Sasuke disapprovingly.  
"Try not to be so late next time, young man. Go get changed." Within a short time, Sasuke was changed, and had returned, to find the girls and Akira sitting in a clump, listening to the teacher. HK was at the back, and waved Sasuke into the space next to her. Sasuke was tempted to ignore her and sit somewhere else, but considering the looks the rest of the class gave him, he sat beside HK. Who immediately leaned over to whisper to him.  
"Sorry, 'Suke-kun! We were gonna come find you..." Akira, who was on the other side of HK, smirked.  
"But we didn't." Sasuke pouted.  
"Meanies." HK pouted-er.  
"Please forgive me? I said I was sorry..." Akira grinned, leaning past HK.  
"I'm not." Irritated, HK turned on him.  
"Zip the lip, skirt-boy." Akira was actually stunned into silence, and Sasuke snickered, before the teacher looked over at them.  
"Be quiet, you at the back. We are now going to play dodge ball."

Dodge ball consisted of a group of girls standing on one side, whipping balls at the other group. If you were hit by a ball, you had to go stand behind the other group, and try to hit one of them with a ball to get out. HK didn't seem interested in leaving, though, and instead ran around like a maniac until she was hit with a ball, then spent the rest of the class chatting with Akira, who wasn't on her team, and Sasuke, because every time Sasuke got out, Akira whipped a ball at him. Funnily enough, despite being the target of every single member of the other team, Akira didn't get hit once. Occasionally, when a ball got really close, HK could see a faint shimmer in the air, almost like an invisible wall of ice.

After gym class, the girls all piled into the change rooms to change back, there was a problem. At the start of the class, the girls hadn't had a problem with changing, because Akira was the only male, and he was blind. HK had persuaded the teacher to make Akira change inside one of the bathroom cubicles though, and Sasuke would doubtless have to as well. The problem in this case, there was only one stall left, and both Akira and Sasuke had to change quickly, because HK threatened to leave without them. So the two boys had to crush into one small bathroom, and try to completely change their clothes. There was almost constant noise, as Sasuke yelled, Akira snarled back, and the two seemed to be having a pushing war, because of the loud bangs, crashes and thuds. The girls exchanged glances, and some of them giggled, others looked tense, and HK seemed unable to decide whether to laugh, or put a stop to it. The decision was almost taken out of her hands when the door banged open, and Sasuke fell out onto the floor, dressed only in his shorts. Some of the more impressionable girls screamed, and HK pulled her shirt over her head before going to find out exactly what they were doing. Sasuke pulled himself up, flushing, and tried to push his way back into the stall, without much success. Akira iced the floor under Sasuke's feet, so the younger boy fell again, and HK caught him. Then, scowling, she pushed the door open again to shout at Akira, and closed it quickly, blushing and shouting.  
"Akira put your freakin' pants on so I can yell at you!" Sasuke frowned, uncomfortably aware that he was the center of attention, and unaware that he was a very effective distraction for HK, which he could have abused to all but mind-control the girl. Most bishis have this power, especially over teens. A short while later, Akira opened the door again, and walked out, fully dressed. He smirked at Sasuke, who darted inside. Akira turned to HK, smiling in a way that said he was about to be mean to someone.  
"Well? You said when you were done you would leave, with or without us." There was a shout from Sasuke, and HK sighed, a slight smile on her lips.  
"I didn't count on you going evil-psycho-throw-Sasuke-of-a-cliff. We're going to wait for Sasuke. Unless you want to try and find your own way?"

Soon Sasuke was changed, and it was time for lunch. Since, unfortunately, hyper minds left a lot to be desired, they had no food, or money for food. On some advice from Katrina, they split up, and went around asking people for quarters. When they met up five minutes later, they had about 20 dollars. After they had got food, and found a table, one of the girls from an older grade came over, smirking.  
"Hey, what's with you two? You guys cross dressers or something?" It took a little while for Akira and Sasuke to realise she was talking to them. HK smiled innocently at the girl, a sure sign of danger.  
"Why are you calling my cousins cross dressers?" The girl gave HK a disparaging look.  
"Well, the blind one is wearing a skirt, and the other one is wearing girl's shorts. Why do you think?" HK glanced at the guys, and giggled.  
"Knew we forgot something." Sasuke and Akira both glared at HK for a second, then glared at the girl. Sasuke spoke first.  
"They are not girl's shorts!" The older girl, who did not know exactly how close to death she was at this point, snorted.  
"Who makes boy's short shorts?" Sasuke was left speechless, but Akira got a word in now, over HK's stifled laughter.  
"How stupid are you to think this is a skirt?" The girl snorted again, because she didn't know what hakama pants were.  
"Uh, smarter than you? That's a skirt." HK raised a hand at this point.  
"As much as I'd love seeing Akira prove you wrong, we have to go. Something called a class to get to." The girl blinked, then noticed the bell had gone, and the music was playing. In this case, it was playing 'Danger Zone'. As HK tried, and failed, to navigate the halls of the high school, Akira and Sasuke listened to the words of the song, out of boredom. At the chorus, Akira smirked.  
"I like this song." Sasuke nodded in agreement, and HK smiled.  
"I'm not surprised. But you're really gonna hate this. We got Lancione for science." The boys exchanged looks. If HK said it was a bad thing, it was probably awful.

Sasuke had fallen asleep leaning on HK, who had fallen asleep leaning on Akira. Akira himself hadn't actually fallen asleep, because he was listening and taking notes on his laptop, until HK and Sasuke collapsed onto him, making him pass out from lack of air. Once he had collapsed onto his desk, though, he could breathe again, so he was in no immediate danger, but he also couldn't listen to the teacher. Ms. Lancione didn't appear to notice that at least half the class were asleep, she just kept explaining the 'Welcome to the class' sheet. An hour and a quarter later, the bell ringing woke one or two of the lighter sleepers, including Sasuke. The meaner ones tried to leave without waking anyone, but Sasuke woke HK.  
"Hey, it's over." HK blinked, lifting her head off her arm, and her arm off Akira.  
"Really? Or did I just die and go to heaven?" Sasuke smirked, and shook his head.  
"Come on, we still have another class. You gonna get him?" HK looked at the prone body of Akira. She poked him, and he moved slightly, but didn't say anything.  
"I think he's asleep. Come on." Quietly, HK snuck through the rows, careful to avoid the remaining sleepers. Sasuke stared after her for a second.  
"Aren't you going to wake him up?" HK grinned from the door, and beckoned to Sasuke.  
"Don't you want some revenge?" Grinning, Sasuke left the room, and the two left Akira and the other students to sleep it off.

As they headed down hall after hall to the tech rooms, they saw someone mopping the floor. A very familiar someone. HK wandered over, and tried to peek under the brim of the hat, as Sasuke stood back, wondering what HK was up to. He soon learned when HK burst out laughing.  
"Kyo?! This is where you ended up?!" Sasuke stared blankly for a second, then smirked.  
"This is rich." Kyo glared at the two, then grabbed HK.  
"I don't give a fuck how, but you better send me back!" HK, trying to contain her laughter, nodded, pulling out her cell phone. She hit the red button, and began to talk quickly. At one point, she burst out laughing, then seemed to bargain with the voice on the other end. Eventually, she shut the flip phone, and smiled at Kyo.  
"Okay, he says if you promise to damn at least a thousand souls when you return, he'll drag you back to your world. But you'd better send Fubuki to Hell, or I have no idea what he'll do. It's not like I can control him." Kyo snarled, then vanished. Sasuke stared, but HK was already moving on again.

Akira woke up with the last of the stragglers, and left the room, looking around for HK and Sasuke. When they were nowhere in sight, he assumed that Sasuke had talked the girl into leaving him behind as a form of revenge. Of course, Akira would have his vengeance, as soon as he managed to find the pair. He wandered the corridors aimlessly for a while, but HK had the only map, and Akira wasn't even completely sure which class they were heading to next. So he wandered the halls for a while, then gave up, and opened the nearest door. Akira couldn't actually see, but he did sense a familiar person.  
"Katrina-san... I may need some help." Katrina emerged from her biology class, and looked blankly at him.  
"What's your next class?" Akira frowned, trying to remember.  
"I... don't know. I think HK might have mentioned a tech class."

Meanwhile, in the tech class, HK and Sasuke were listening to a lecture, or, more accurately, playing hangman. They had managed to kidnap seats at the back of the class, far from the teacher, so they were pretty much free to do whatever. Then there was a knock at the door and Katrina arrived, accompanying an annoyed-looking Akira. Katrina explained the problem to the teacher, and left, as Akira made his way to the back of the room and sat on the other side of HK. Not as much as looking at Sasuke, he opened his laptop, and leaned over to HK.  
"What did I miss?" HK grinned.  
"While you were sleeping, you mean?" Akira frowned at her, then sat straight when the teacher shouted at him. This caused a few snickers from some of the more unpleasant boys, but they were ignored. Akira managed to pacify the teacher without anyone actually dying, and the class moved on again. Then, a familiar boy from the math class leaned over to Sasuke.  
"Think you can do this, sped? Or are you too dumb." Sasuke pretended to ignore him, but HK didn't. You couldn't tell immediately, but you could tell later, when she tripped the kid as he walked past out the door. He slammed into the kid in front of him, knocking both to the floor, and his backpack exploded. HK grabbed both her 'cousins' and vanished, before the guy got up and put two and two together. With the last class of the day completed, all that remained for them to do was to get oun the bus for the ride home.

HK and Katrina's stop was one of the last ones on the route, so they were on the bus for a pretty long time. During that time, one of the grade 12s threw a GI Joe out the window attatched to a string, another boy wrapped three seats in cling film for quarantine, and some of the students at the back of the bus started throwing around fishing lures and sheets of paper. With all ths mayhem, it was a relief for Sasuke and Akira when they got off the bus, and walked down the long path to the house. When they got in, Shinrei grabbed HK's arms, making sure he had the girl's undivided attention.  
"Never again! I have never been more humiliated in my life!" Sasuke snickered, his day from hell temporarily forgotten.  
"What happened? Broke your bra?" Yukimura smiled, and glomped onto Sasuke.  
"Now don't be mean, Sasuke-kun!" In the meantime, HK broke free of Shinrei, and glanced at Kotaro, the only apparently sane person around.  
"So, what did you guys learn today?" Kotaro gave her a weary glance as he leaned against the wall.  
"Nothing, unless you count the Karma Sutra. The tutor was a chick."

Well, how do you like it? And for you disbelievers, yes all the shit on the bus has actually happened, and all the teachers are vaguely based on some teachers we know. Very vaguely, and if we basd it more losely it would fall off. But other than that, did you like? A good second part to my series of evil? No? Well, next time we have to go shopping...


End file.
